


ride or die|b.jh + k.sg

by jichicken



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken
Summary: Love is dangerous in Seulgi and Joohyun's line of work, but the rule seems to become impossible to maintain when the partners in crime fall for each other. As they navigate the murky waters of their newfound love, they must ask the question - are they willing to ride or die?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. i.

In her younger years, Joohyun had never been one for roller coasters or horror movies, much preferring a calmer existence to one filled with excitement and adventure. 

But now, her docile nature had completely vanished and she spent most of her life diving headlong into anything that would send the sweet sensation of adrenaline burning in her veins, desperately chasing the feeling she had previously shied away from.

The anticipation ricocheting through her chest like a steel bullet of pure ecstasy as she waited, tapping on the steering wheel. The flush that charged through her when she received the signal and started revving the engine, the guttural rumbling of the car almost drowning out the pounding in her ears. The pure, animalistic energy that came as the car sped away underneath her. Sometimes it felt like the thrill was the only thing keeping her alive. 

Still, all of that was a small wave of butterflies compared to what she felt when Seulgi would appear, running out of whatever building she had broken into, holding whatever precious item she'd stolen and jump into their car laughing - always laughing.

This time, the precious item in question was a diamond - the biggest in the world, apparently - and the building an excessively lavish stately home, the owners of which had gone on holiday to one of their many villas abroad. Joohyun had seen many luxurious homes in her life, but the mansion was so great she couldn't help but admire the magnificent structure as she sat in the car, her eyes drinking in the building stretching out over vast expanses of land.

She bit her lip, revelling in the intoxicating concoction of thrill and unease brewing in her chest, still both afraid of and excited by the prospect of being caught. Joohyun's eyes lit up when she saw Seulgi sprinting out of the house, the usual adrenaline-fuelled grin on her face. Even though she was far out of hearing distance, Joohyun knew she was laughing like always.

As soon as Seulgi jumped in next to her, Joohyun could feel the energy radiating from her. If she was glowing with excitement, then Seulgi was effervescent, her whole body practically on fire as she held her treasure in two hands, clutching the diamond in the same way a child would their favourite toy.

Out of everything, it was still her who gave Joohyun the biggest rush. Kang Seulgi was the one who could make the excitement buzzing in her veins flame into burning heat that pulsated in her chest and travelled to the tips of her fingers until her whole body was trembling under the weight of the thrill. And maybe that was why Joohyun was so infatuated with her. 

Joohyun pressed her foot down on the accelerator to fly away before she could even close the door, laughter still ringing in her ears. Seulgi wound her window down, allowing the cool breeze to blow through the car and into their hair and screamed into the night, the ecstasy in her voice glowing against the dark road.

Time passed and her laughter and shrieks of happiness died down. An hour into the journey, Seulgi asked to pull over for a rest. Joohyun's eyes ran over the scene in front of them, making sure it would be safe to stop. The cracked and bumpy road was void of life of any sort and surrounded by vast fields on both sides, completely empty apart from two lines of street lamps illuminating the street with waterfalls of pungent yellow light. It was silent except for the hum of the car's engine.

After she'd decided it was safe, Joohyun complied with her request and pulled over. The two of them got out of the car and climbed onto the bonnet, stretching out so that their backs were resting on the windscreen. Hands still shaking ever so slightly, Seulgi offered Joohyun a bottle that she had been sipping in the car. After she had taken the drink, Seulgi held up the diamond at eye-level and examined it with searching eyes.

When she was finished scrutinising the jewel she sat up straight and crossed her legs. Joohyun quickly copied her actions.

Seulgi turned to her and, with childlike joy, thrust the diamond into her hands, "Look!"

Joohyun quickly glanced at it before shrugging and handed it back to her, "Yeah, it's nice I guess."

Nothing they stole left Joohyun in awe anymore - she had seen and done too much for it to have any effect. She only kept on with her 'work' - if it called be that - for the adrenaline. And for Seulgi.

Knowing this, Seulgi was more than used to her apathy, yet she still teased Joohyun about her boredom, "Yeah, it's nice I guess." She mocked her flat tone in an over-exaggerated way before reverting back to her normal voice, "I think this my favourite thing we've stolen. I'm considering not selling it and keeping it in my room."

Joohyun lightly hit her head, "I hope you're joking, we need the money if we want to move again."

Seulgi scrunched up her nose, "Do we really need another house? Can't it wait until we steal something else?"

"No, it's been six months since we last moved. We need to make sure we can’t be found." Joohyun rolled her eyes, "And you don't need it."

"Ugh, you're so sensible and boring." Seulgi lay back down onto the windscreen, hugging the diamond to her chest.

Joohyun stayed sitting, straining her neck upwards to survey the sky. It was a clear night, so the silver glimmers of stars were completely visible against the ink-stain sky. She grinned up at the balls of light blinking down at her, a warm feeling of contentment settling in her stomach despite the cold air that sent goosebumps prickling over her skin.

She took another sip from the bottle before handing it back to Seulgi, letting her gaze slide down to her face. Joohyun's heart jumped at the sight of her features illuminated by the milky light of the moon, a silver glow caressing her smooth, tawny complexion. The edges of her eyes creased slightly as the corners of her mouth turned up into a gentle smile in a way that made Joohyun's breath catch in her throat.

Both of them had been juggling with their feelings for each other for some time and for months there had been undeniable romantic tension between them. At first, it had just been lingering glances and 'accidental' touches, but after spending one drunken night together it became clear to both of them that their love for one another went far beyond platonic love between friends. Not that a relationship would ever work - they both knew that there was no room for love in their line of work, with the ever-looming possibility that they'd be caught, or worse.

So, after a particularly tense night a few weeks ago, Seulgi and Joohyun decided together to ignore their feelings and put all of that behind them, agreeing that there was no chance of being together.

But, in moments like these, Joohyun could pretend it was all possible. When everything other than her and Seulgi became unimportant and it felt like they were the only two people on earth. When she could taste freedom rolling on her tongue and smell it in the crisp midnight air and feel it dancing through her veins. When she was lying side by side with a beautiful girl on the bonnet of her car, feeling more at ease with her than she thought she ever could with a person. When it felt like forever belonged to them.

But of course, it didn't, and these moments had to come to an end.

"Come on," Seulgi's voice was strained as she pushed herself up off of the bonnet and jumped to the floor, "We should probably go."

She threw away the bottle into a graffiti-covered bin as Joohyun slid down to the ground and climbed back into the car with her. 

The cold wind swirled around them once more as they sped off into the night down the calm, empty roads. Where there was no one except for her and Seulgi and the star-speckled sky, just as she wanted it to be, forever.


	2. ii.

Joohyun was lost in her thoughts, barely paying attention to the road she was speeding down. She quickly checked her car's clock, seeing that it had been about an hour since she had started driving again. Her gaze flickered to Seulgi, eyes shut as she curled up on the seat with the diamond clutched to her chest. Joohyun let her gaze linger, a small smile pulling at her lips, before looking back at the road and allowing herself to slip into autopilot once more.

Her eyes followed the white lines flying under the car as she daydreamed, mind lingering on the memory of the moon shimmering in Seulgi's gaze. She tried to hold onto the freedom that she had found within Seulgi's eyes, but tiredness had begun to creep in and replace the adrenaline rush.

"We need to stop at Sooyoung's before we go home."

Joohyun jumped slightly at the sound of Seulgi's voice in the silence of the car.

"Why?"

Seulgi curved her back as she stretched slightly, speaking through a yawn, "We're almost out of weed."

Briefly flickering her gaze over to her, Joohyun sighed disapprovingly, "Why do we have to go to her? Can't we get some from Yeri?"

Seulgi sat up in her seat and rested her legs on the dashboard, "No. Sooyoung's stuff is better."

Even though Seulgi was referring to her by her first name, the two were absolutely not friends. They'd been embroiled in conflict for months, as she owed Sooyoung some money that had never been paid.

Unlike Seulgi, Joohyun did not talk about Sooyoung so casually, too afraid of her even when she wasn't there. If she did have to refer to her by name, she used the name she was known as in crime circles - Joy, a name Joohyun could only assume was purposely ironic, as she was probably the angriest person on earth.

"Well, I'd like to know what your plan is, it's not like she's going to let you just wander into her house."

Joohyun's heart skipped as she winked at her, "Well we're gonna do some breaking and entering, duh."

"Seulgi, no. I thought we had a one crime a day rule."

"We wouldn't need to do another crime if you weren't so uptight about keeping the money we're going to get from this," she held up the diamond, "to get another house."

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep us safe."

Her sarcastic tone bit Seulgi but she kept fighting back, "Who cares about being safe? So what if we get caught, or end up homeless, it'll be an adventure. Why are you so obsessed with stability?"

_'Because sometimes I like to pretend we have a normal, domestic life together.'_ Is what Joohyun wanted to say, but she swallowed the words threatening to jump out of her throat and answered back shortly,

"I'm not, I just want to eliminate any possibility of someone discovering where we live and finding us."

"Hyun, darling." She cursed her heart for jumping at the affectionate nickname, "The cops don't even know our names, let alone where we live." Seulgi sat up, taking her legs off the dash, "Take a left for Sooyoung's house."

"I know." Joohyun snapped, wondering why on earth she was going through with her ludicrous plan as she spun the wheel through her palms.

She parked a little way from Sooyoung's house so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion. After Seulgi had put the diamond in their car's glove compartment - an action that had elicited a stifled laugh from Joohyun - the two of them silently ran down the road up to the looming mansion that belonged to Sooyoung.

Joohyun gave Seulgi a leg-up through a window into a room that she insisted was where Sooyoung kept her stash. Grabbing onto her arms, Seulgi pulled Joohyun up.

"This is a fucking stupid idea." She whispered, staggering into the room, "What if she comes in?"

Seulgi glared at her, putting one finger to her lips as she snuck around the room. Joohyun stayed dead in the middle of the room, transfixed by her delicate motions as she watched the nimble, dancer-like movements of Seulgi's feet. 

She was pulled from her trance when footsteps were heard approaching the door.

"Seul..." Joohyun whispered a frantic warning, eyes wide and hands gesticulating wildly.

But it was too late, the door swung open and revealed Seungwan, Sooyoung's girlfriend. She blinked in shock when she saw Joohyun and Seulgi frozen in place, staring at her with fear written over their features.

It wasn't until Seungwan pulled out her gun and aimed it at Seulgi that the two of them were shaken into action. Seulgi grabbed Joohyun's hand as they sprinted back to the window, a bullet hitting the wall inches from Seulgi's head just before they jumped out and landed on the hard pavement. Bolts of pain jolted up Joohyun's legs, but, reminding herself that if she didn't run she would be shot, she forced herself to continue.

A fire burned in Joohyun's chest as she ran and ran and ran. Her heart rate was impossibly fast and both of them were sweating profusely, their hands, still interlocked, hot against each other. The thumping of her pulse in her ear almost drowned out the sounds of her panting and two pairs of shoes slapping heavily on the ground beneath her.

An explosive noise of pain from around the corner told the pair that Seungwan had jumped out of the window after them. Thinking quickly, Seulgi pulled Joohyun into an alleyway between Sooyoung's house and her neighbours. The two of them shimmied down the wall and crouched behind some bins, hoping that Seungwan hadn't seen them go in there.

Seungwan's footsteps were audible just outside the alleyway and Seulgi squeezed her eyes shut, fear written all over her features. Joohyun pulled a gun out of her back pocket and pressed it into Seulgi's palm.

Joohyun's heart tugged as Seulgi opened her eyes and she met her trembling and terrified gaze. She tried to swallow down the agonising terror in her throat and softened her eyes as she placed her hand on Seulgi's, stroking her thumb over her knuckles.

A few unbearable minutes later, Seungwan, clearly deciding to give up trying to hunt them down, let out a sudden burst of curse words and withdrew, her footsteps thundering away until they were no longer audible.

Relief making them weak, Joohyun and Seulgi slumped against the wall, hushed giggles tumbling out of the former's mouth.

"God, we are so lucky it was Seungwan that caught us and not Joy." Joohyun's voice was a whisper, still too afraid to allow it to reach a volume any louder, "Joy would not have missed you with that bullet."

Seulgi nodded, still laughing too much to speak.

"God, you're such a fucking idiot for making me come here. And I'm a fucking idiot for agreeing to come here." Joohyun continued with her monologue, "And we didn't even get any weed. Jesus Christ."

She dissolved into another fit of laughter, the adrenaline and relief turning her hysterical.

Seulgi shook her head at her last statement, sticking her hand down her shirt and fishing a packet of weed out of her bra.

Tears fell from Joohyun's eyes as the younger girl's actions only made her laugh harder, her stomach starting to hurt.

Her laughter faded and she squeezed Seulgi's hand that had been lying limp in her grip,

"Well come on, let's go and smoke."

Joohyun went to stand up but Seulgi moved her hand to her wrist and tightened her fingers around the skin, pulling Joohyun back down so that her mouth was millimetres from Seulgi's.

Suddenly, Joohyun became very aware of how small the alleyway was and how close it forced the two of them to be. The realisation flicked a switch in her mind that made her feel everything so intensely. Seulgi's nails digging into her skin. Seulgi's nose brushing against hers. Seulgi's breath billowing over her neck, her chin and her mouth in hot clouds.

It felt like Joohyun's body was screaming out for her, aching to feel more of Seulgi's skin against hers, and more and more and more until she was part of her, Seulgi's body hers and hers, Seulgi's.

Joohyun briefly wondered if she knew how she made her feel. If Seulgi knew she set her aflame, beads of heat prickling any part of her body she touched.

Seulgi inched slightly closer, so slightly it shouldn't have been noticeable, but it made a world of difference to Joohyun. Her legs weakened as Seulgi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, trailing a finger down her jawline and then pressing a thumb to her bottom lip, cold tingles erupting under her skin,

"Or we could just stay here for a while?" Seulgi's words were innocent but her tone was dripping with implications. Her searching gaze flickered all over Joohyun's face, eyes begging for permission to continue.

Joohyun nodded and Seulgi's lips instantly found their way to hers. They hadn't kissed since the night three weeks ago and Joohyun felt giddy as she finally experienced what she'd been craving ever since. Tingles erupted all over her body as Seulgi wound an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as close as she possibly could. Joohyun pressed her chest to hers and tangled her fingers in Seulgi's messy hair, gripping the strands in her desperation to hang on to the moment.

But then Seulgi ended the kiss abruptly, pushing Joohyun away as quickly and carelessly as she'd pulled her close.

"That shouldn't have happened." Her murmur was almost inaudible, but Joohyun could hear the regret within her words.

She turned away hastily and stalked out of the alleyway and down the road, whether it was to get away from Joohyun or so she didn't have to see the hurt glistening in her eyes, she didn't know.

She walked two steps behind Seulgi all the way to the car, not caring about Seungwan or Sooyoung seeing them. Not caring about anything apart from the painful knot tightening in her chest once again.

The car ride home was excruciatingly tense, both of them occupied with heavy thoughts all the way. No words were spoken between them until they were standing in their kitchen, Joohyun awkwardly shuffling her feet and Seulgi cradling the diamond, looking like she wanted to say something. Joohyun waited for her to spit it out, but when she finally did, she wished she'd just left her.

"That was an accident for you too, yeah?" Seulgi's voice was firm as if she was telling Joohyun the right answer to her question, "It was just, all the adrenaline and relief, we just fucked up?"

_'No!'_ She wanted to scream at her, _'It wasn't an accident for me and I know it wasn't for you either. You can't keep denying that we love each other, Kang Seulgi.'_

But, as usual, Joohyun pushed her true feelings aside, "Yeah. Right. Just adrenaline. Anyway, I'm exhausted, I'm off to bed."

"Okay, I think I'm going to stay up a bit longer. Goodnight, Hyun."

"Goodnight, Seul,"

Joohyun looked up, making eye contact with her, hoping that Seulgi would see her true feelings blazing in her eyes. Hoping that it would persuade her to change her mind.

A flicker of pain appeared in the depths of her gaze and her hand twitched as she faltered for a second, seeming as though she was going to make her way over to Joohyun. But then Seulgi gave her a sad smile and disappeared into the living room, leaving Joohyun standing in the hallway, staring at where she had just stood.

She raced upstairs, pulling off her clothes and falling into bed, trying to ignore the misery twinging in her chest. Joohyun turned to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling, which was barely visible in the dark of her room.

All throughout the night, Joohyun replayed the feeling of Seulgi's fingers intertwined with hers, her gaze hot on her face, their lips meeting in a perfect but fleeting kiss, and wishing that the memories weren't stained with such a bittersweet flavour, until she fell asleep.


End file.
